Meeting the father in law
by evaernst
Summary: Ursula has invited her father over for dinner to meet her girlfriend for the first time. Sea Devil. One-Shot


„This is a bad idea" Cruella said for about the hundredth time in the last hour. Ursula only rolled her eyes but did not reply. She had never thought that Cruella would be that nervous. They were after all simply having dinner with her father. Sure he was a king and a very influential man but he was not be feared anyway.

"Call him and tell him he can't come" Cruella said looked at Ursula in panic.

"Cruella calm down! What is wrong with you?! I will not call my father and disinvite him. Why should I do this? You agreed that you should meet him!" Ursula answered annoyed.

"Then don't disinvite him just go with him to Granny's or something." Cruella suggested then.

"Alone?" Ursula asked. "I thought the whole idea of this meeting was to introduce you to my father-oh wait! Please don't tell me that you are worried that he might not like you" Ursula laughed out loud at this thought. Cruella was a fearless woman and the thought that she might be afraid of something so…ordinary as a simple dinner was just ridiculous.

"I'm not worried. I just think it might be too early." Cruella answered quietly. She couldn't help feeling a little offended that Ursula was laughing at her. Realizing the effect her laugh had on Cruella made Ursula stop. She looked at her girlfriend lovingly.

"Cruella there is nothing to worry about. This is exactly the right time to meet my father and there is no way that he is not going to like you. Just be your usual self and everything is going to be fine." Ursula said and placed a quick kiss on the other woman's cheek.

"Yes because being myself worked so well for me in the past! You know every time I wanted to get to know someone I had to try not to be myself to at least have a chance!" Cruella huffed and started pacing the room again.

"Get to know someone? Is that a nice transcription for finding an old rich man and make him marry you?" Ursula asked in an attempt to lighten the mood but Cruella did not even seem to listen. Ursula made her way over to Cruella pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I love you just the way you are" Ursula whispered sweetly into her ear and heart Cruella laughing quietly. "I love you too."

"Now stop pacing and sit down on the couch. He will be here any minute so I'm setting the table." Ursula continued and went over to the cupboards to get the plates.

"Maybe we shouldn't serve what we have cooked. Maybe we should order something." Cruella then said.

"Oh woman! Stop it! The food is fine and he is going to like it!" Ursula exclaimed. "Who would have thought that the infamous Cruella de Vil would turn into a mess at the mere prospect of meeting here girlfriend's father?"

"I'm not a mess" Cruella said with her back turned to Ursula inspecting her appearance closely in the mirror.

"Oh Cruella stop it, you look lovely. Why don't you sit down here and have some gin. Maybe that can calm your nerves." Ursula said and motioned at a chair at the dining table. Cruella did as Ursula had suggested. They spent the next ten minutes in silence apart from Cruella shifting nervously changing her position every few seconds.

"What if thinks I'm not suitable for you? I mean he's a king and that makes you a princess and I'm, well, not a prince. Not even a princess for the matter. I'm just, well, ordinary you know and I know how much your father's opinion matters for you. I just…don't want you to leave me." Cruella then said quietly and blushed. Ursula who had been taking final preparations in the kitchen turned around slowly.

"You cannot be serious. Cruella, you are everything but ordinary you should know that! I love you, do not ever doubt that and as much as I love my father I would never chose him over you!" Ursula said. She was shocked at how vulnerable Cruella looked in that moment. That was not the woman she had met such a long time ago. "I will never leave you and that's a promise."

Cruella turned back around and smiled softly at her. "Thank you. I love you too."

In that moment the doorbell rang and to Ursula's relief Cruella did not look as if she was having a heart attack.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine." Ursula said anyway and walked towards the front door.

"Yes, yes it is. Because we belong together right?" Cruella asked.

"Exactly" Ursula said and giving her one last reassuring smile before opening to the door.

"Hello daddy. Come on in. I want you to introduce you to my girlfriend Cruella."


End file.
